Deimos
Deimos, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is one of the Admirals of the Vanguard and one of Eos' love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 9. Appearance Deimos has blue hair and orange eyes. Her skin shows star constellations and turns violet near her hands. She wears a long white robe with lace trims and a silver headpiece with pearls. Her make-up consists of purple eye shadow and blue lipstick. Personality As Sol tells you, Admiral Deimos is notorious for her meticulousness. She is also fond of Vanguard history and Vanguard fashion. Eos says she has never been afraid to put herself in the line of fire. Given her years with the Vanguard, she is a realist not an idealist, and she doesn't believe that the Jura will compromise. Eos says that most Marshalls are intimidated by her. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 17: Fallout * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet (Mentioned) * Chapter 21: Homeworld (Determinant) * Chapter 22: Sanctum (Determinant) Relationships Eos Elara Deimos is one of Eos' love interests and his CO. Under the guise of an inspection, Deimos boards the Atlas to help Eos protect the Senator. She considers Eos to be one of her best Marshalls. In Chapter 9, Eos has the option to challenge Deimos and test her reflexes in the Atlas’ combat room before going to the bridge. If Deimos sacrifices herself in Chapter 19, Eos feels guilty that he should have been able to do something to prevent her death. The General Pax finds out in Chapter 16, that while several members of the war council wanted to kill the General on sight, it was Deimos who persuaded them to let go of the plan. Deimos told them it was more beneficial to capture the General. However, an attempt to assassinate the General still happened and the General believed it was Deimos. Even when Pax tells her the truth, the General tells her that it doesn't matter and reveals that there is a bomb on board meant for Deimos as a message to the Vanguard. Other Looks Deimos Full View.png|Full View Deimos Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Deimos Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Trivia * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of this series, Deimos is the smaller moon of Mars. * In Chapter 10, it is confirmed that she is part of the Thol alien race. * In Chapter 11, Eos can convince her to decrypt the files revealing who is behind the assassination attempt on Lyra. * According to Oberon, Admiral Deimos' quarters are equipped with a shower that has aromatherapy massage robots. * Her status at the end of Chapter 16 is unknown when she is still next to Holmes when he accidentally runs into the bomb meant for her, but it is confirmed in Chapter 17 that she is alive. * She is killed by Quandry in Chapter 19, if you allow her to sacrifice herself. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Alien Category:Thol Category:Love Interests Category:Law Enforcement